


my lucky charm

by lawlesswritings



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlesswritings/pseuds/lawlesswritings
Summary: wooyoung goes to a baseball game single and leaves with a boyfriend
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	my lucky charm

"Tell me again why I thought this would be a good idea," Wooyoung groans, leaning his head on his best friend's shoulder.

Jongho laughs and kicks his feet up onto the back of the seats in front of them. "Because, and I quote, 'We're graduating high school tomorrow and we've never been to a baseball game. Our team is in the semi-finals, we have to go to this one.' end quote."

Wooyoung kicks his feet up next to Jongho's. "Well it sounded like a good idea. I didn't know it would take so damn long though," he grumbles.

The pair of best friends had arrived at the ballpark at around 6:30 for the 7:00 game only to find that the other semi-final game was being played before their own school's and was now going into it's fourth extra inning as it neared 8:00.

Jongho delves into some little speech about how they are still having a good time and it's gonna be their last chance to do something like this because they're graduating high school tomorrow and blah blah blah.

Wooyoung loves him dearly, but tunes out his speech in favor of staring at the nearby section of the stands where the baseball team is sitting.

With the long delays, they all stopped pretending to warm up a while ago and are relaxing in the stands, looking at their phones or chatting while watching the other game drag on.

One boy in particular catches Wooyoung's eye, the same one that's been catching his eye for years. He sits at the edge of the group with an arm slung over the seat next to him, eyes intently watching the game unfolding below them. The third baseman is by no means the star of the team, but Wooyoung couldn't care less about that. With his sleek black hair pushed off his face by his baseball cap and that very dangerous eyebrow slit he'd added last month, Choi San is at least half the reason that Wooyoung even wanted to come to the game tonight.

A slap on his arm has him quickly turning back to Jongho, who's shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Staring at San again? I can't even say I'm shocked because you do this every day. It's honestly a miracle that this is the first baseball game you've been to."

Wooyoung returns the slap and changes the subject. Jongho's been teasing him about his undying crush on San for the entirety of high school, so he's used to it by now. The next half hour passes uneventfully as the other baseball game continues to drag on. Wooyoung and Jongho get so caught up in their conversations that they don't notice the person walking down the row of seats in front of them until they stop right in front of the best friends and clear their throat.

They both look over and San gives them a little smile.

Wooyoung sits up straight so fast he nearly drops his phone right off his lap. Even Jongho sits up in surprise at seeing San right in front of them. Despite Wooyoung's /mild/ obsession with San, they definitely couldn't be considered friends. Jongho loves to tease Wooyoung about the fact that they've never exchanged more than a few words, and only then because of classwork.

"Hi guys," San says, though his eyes never leave Wooyoung.

"Um, h-hi, hi San," Wooyoung says, willing his stupid nerves to go away. "What's up?"

San rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, fidgeting with his phone in his other hand. "Well," he draws out, hesitating. "The team kinda dared me to come over here and get your number."

Wooyoung glances over to where the rest of the team sits, just to find that they are all in fact watching this go down.

Wooyoung feels his heart drop. That's about one of the shittiest things you can do, act interested in someone as part of a dare. But why did San tell him it was a dare then?

San sees the look on Wooyoung's face and continues quickly, "They only dared me to come get your number because they all know I have a huge crush on you and well, I've liked you since middle school actually, and they said that this was my last chance because, you know, we're graduating tomorrow and all that. It was Yunho's idea actually. He said he wasn't going to let me get out of high school without at least trying to talk to you."

"And they said I had to tell you all of this or they would do it themselves," San rambles on, his face turning red as Wooyoung just looks up at him in utter shock. "Um so yeah, you totally don't have to give me your number or anything at all, I just…"

"I'll give you my number," Wooyoung interrupts.

"O-oh really?" San asks.

Wooyoung smiles at him. Now that he knows his feelings are mutual, he's no longer nervous. "Yeah, I'll give you my number," he says again. "But not because of the dare. I'm giving it to you because I want you to have it."

"Wow, ok," San says, handing his phone over to Wooyoung, who happily types his contact in. The baseball team lets out some cheers at the sight.

"You're not the only one that's had a crush since middle school, you know," Wooyoung admits.

"No way," San says as he takes his phone back. "We really wasted a lot of time, huh?" he asks with a shy smile.

"Sure did," Wooyoung replies, returning the smile.

Their staring is broken off by the other game finally ending and San's team being called down to the field.

"I guess I'll text you later, then," San says and starts to turn to leave.

"Wait!"

Wooyoung stands up to be on the same level as San. Any semblance of nerves have left his body at this point, and it shows in the way he leans forward and plucks San's hat right off his head. He leans in and captures San's lips with his own, using the hat to block the rest of the team's view. The team still cheers and whistles at the sight.

It's a sweet kiss, over in just a few seconds, but it's perfect to them.

Wooyoung pulls back and licks his lips, dropping the hat back on San's head with a wink.

He sits back down next to a stunned Jongho.

"Good luck out there, baby," Wooyoung says with a cheeky smile.

All San can do is shake his head in disbelief and try to focus on the game, though that's nearly impossible to do when he can still feel the heat of Wooyoung's lips on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> and then the team goes on to win the whole championship and woosan lives happily ever after, mwah 
> 
> this was partially inspired by real life events and partially by a dream i had
> 
> I've been really into woosan recently, so this is my first non-bts fic, hope you enjoyed
> 
> if you're atiny/army come follow my twitter @lifegoesonkth1
> 
> <3


End file.
